Demon girl
by funncat
Summary: Mika has just come to True cross and she a demon and when you get two Demon boy and girl to live with each other there some Sexual tenison Tail love and many things going to happen.May be M in the future


In the boys dorm

Yukio was up early in the morning his cell phone rang he woke up and grabbed his cell phone. "Hello" he said "Ahh Yukio your up good today come by my office I have a surprise for you" the head master said to yukio.

"Yes I'll come to your office as soon as possible" Yukio said and closed his phone. He sighs and got up from bed today was start and he had paper to grade. "What" said the voice it was Rin "I have to go to the headmaster office" said yukio as he got up and started to get dressed.

"For what" said Rin not caring "The headmaster has a Surprise for me" Yukio said "Really" said Rin as he got up quickly as possible? "Can I come" Rin smiled at his younger twin brother "Fine but hurry up" said Yukio as he got dressed as Rin did to.

"Ready" said yukio as he pulled out his key and they ended up at the door of the headmaster office it never really came into his office. Rin was so happy to see what it was Yukio as he opened the door Mephisto was eating ramen in a cup.

"Oh hello Yukio and Rin" he said as he kept on eating "Mephisto why do you call us" Yukio said curiously "Oh there is a student a Page and she is one of my close friends daughter so I took her in after her mother died" He said.

"Really is she human" Yukio whispered "Well she does now that her mother was human and half demon and her father was a demon" Mephisto said. "What" said yukio he didn't get any of this and Rin did look interested but inside he was very.

"oh yes she here" He said as a girl opened up the door and Rin blushed at her she was a cute he thought she had long black hair her eyes were gray and she was wearing black kimono that was fine on her figure. She was slightly taller than Shiemi "Oh you look so cute mika" said Mephisto.

She nodded and walked in the room "Hello" she said and bowed slightly "come here" said Mephisto and she did it looked like it was really hard for her to walk in her kimono. Mephisto pointed his cane and said this words.

She glowed slightly a bright white color and then her ears grew longer. "Thank you" she said. Rin gasped "how did you do that" asked Rin "I took away her demon powers and her appearance so when it was the right time" he said.

"What do you want me to do with her" Yukio said "I want you to train her in everything till she gets it right" Mephisto said "she will stay in your dorm area" He said "here" he said and handed her 50000 yen (50.00).

"They why does she gets that much money "yelled Rin "Because she like a daughter to me" he said and smiled at Mika "Thank you" she said "aww she so cute" Mephisto gushed out and hugged Mika.

"Yes sir" said Yukio "come on" said yukio and walked out Rin looked at the girl in a question look she had pointy hair just like him. "Can I ask you a question" Rin said as they walked out the school "Hai" said Mika.

"Why did you let him take your powers" said Rin he felt awkward asking this question "Oh I just felt like I could not control it till I got to true cross" she said quietly. Yukio looked back at Mika "Do you wear Kimono all the time" Yukio asked.

"No I just wore this because Mephisto gave me this" Mika said. They walked to the dorm they showed Mika to her room. "Dinner at 7:00"Yukio said as he showed were the boys eat. They walked down the hall from the boy's dorm and to the other side.

"This is your room" yukio said "Thank you" she talked both Rin and Yukio. Rin smiled it was wide and with his sharp teeth.

7:00 time

Yukio rin have not seen her they sat down at the table "Oh Hi guys" Mika said she had on shorts and a white t shirt her tail was waving back and forth behind her Rin blushed he never seen another demon tail before it was black and looked like Rin but had a gray tip.

"Hello Mika" Yukio smiled "Hi" said Rin she sat down next to Rin "wow this smells really good" said Mika she smiled as she stared to eat the ramen it was homemade and tasted better than the cup of ramen. "Wow this is much better than the cup of ramen Mephisto makes me eat" she said.

"Thanks" said Rin his clip was in hair "when do I start school" she said and looked at Yukio. "On Monday" he said she nodded Kuro came in "Aw" Mika said to the cat and picked it up "Hi" she said "Hi" He said back.

"A demon cat" she question Rin nodded "You're a Demon to" Kuro asked Mika "Yeah" She said. "Well I have to go to bed" She said "that was very good Rin thank you" she said. Rin watched as she walked out her demon tail was swinging back and forth. He blush as he thought of her tail.

**Author note**

**Comment I hope you like this because I really want a RinxOC about them and there were only a few so I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
